


Bewitched

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [22]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Love Triangles, M/M, Requited Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi has a crush on Akashi, but so does Midorima. The problem for them is who Akashi would choose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> "Bewitched" - Blood on the Dance Floor
> 
> I can't wait until the new season! This led me to write this one at last. Well enjoy!

** Bewitched **

 

            Atsushi has always been infatuated with Akashi since they had met at Teiko. He never really had much interest in anyone before until him. Teiko has led him to his first crush on a male. He was never interested in men before, which leads him to his first ever on Akashi. Atsushi knows that Akashi would never be interested in someone like him when he has someone like Midorima or Nijimura. He’s not the person that Akashi would want to seek a relationship with. He’s not charming like Kise. Kise would have more of a chance than him.

            Daiki if he was infatuated with Akashi, he wouldn’t be able to go anywhere without being nagged. Which it would give Atsushi more hope, since Aomine has less of chance than even himself. He would be glad if Daiki asked Akashi out he would just to get shut down. If anything every single one of them most likely doesn’t have a chance with the red head. Atsushi would love to cuddle him at night and see that he gets to try out several new things with him. He would have to learn with him since he had not done them too.

            As he always hung out with mainly Akashi and Midorima, he notices small things sometimes when comes to the green haired man. He watches Akashi wanting him in any way that he can, but he knows that he’s a step closer than Atsushi would ever be. It would all depend on how Akashi feels about either one of them. For all he knows it would be Midorima whom would win his heart. There is no way that it wouldn’t be the shooting guard. He was more down his alley than himself.

            He always watched the two interact and always noticed how much Midorima shows a little interest in the point guard. Akashi probably notices the interest in him, but hasn’t said anything. In a way he might not since he is a focused person. Never will they ever know if they don’t confront Akashi himself, so this would end, but neither one of them will.  All Atsushi knows is that Akashi has some sort of spell on him and he would love to hold and make love to him. He finally got the courage to say something because he noticed Midorima was going to say something.

 _No one will take Akachin._ Atsushi thought as he munched on a chip.

Midorima was standing there about to say something, when he heard a chip being broken half. His mind went to who was standing there, but he figured it out without having to look beside him. Akashi stood looking at the both of them wondering what they both needed. Atsushi’s eyes wandered over to look at Midorima seeing that he was observing to see what Atsushi wants. At the same time Shintaro Midorima had an idea of what Atsushi wants at the moment. Akashi was watching them both patiently, still waiting.

“Akachin, who do you like more,” Atsushi questioned the point guard with childlike demeanor.

Akashi smiled slightly, “I like you both.”

“I’m assuming he’s meaning which one of us you would date,” Midorima sighed before beginning while pushing up his glasses slightly.

Akashi looked at the both of them attentively once more, “I understand… If I had to choose it would to be Midorima.”

“I knew that you would choose me,” Midorima smiled.

Atsushi eyed the both of them with an upset expression, “Why is that, Akachin?”

“That is if I was being practical, because he has the qualities that I would be searching for in a suitable partner,” Akashi had explained his arms relaxed on his sides.

Midorima was slightly confused, “You would choose me, but…”

“Murasakibara also has his own charms. He may have childish tendencies, it is one of them. He also can be easily satisfied by my being there beside him,” Akashi’s eyes drifting from the center and the shooting guard as he explained.

Atsushi stared blankly at the red head, “That doesn’t matter. Who would you choose?”

“I don’t believe either one of you could handle the decision,” Akashi answered walking away from the two of them.

The two stood there watching Seijuro Akashi walk away, leaving them with no answers. Atsushi looked at Midorima as the green haired male did the same. They both decided to head home after they dealt with the situation, which they both wanted to clear up. On the way back to the dormitory, Atsushi went to a bakery that was pretty cheap and got some donuts. They were freshly made and smelt delicious. He saw strawberry shortcake and he imagined Akashi eating some with him like he did two weeks ago.

As soon as he was back at his dorm, he saw that he had a message on his door. Tatsuya had left him some dinner from earlier leaving out some vegetables. His eyes saw the food picking it up from the floor making sure not to drop his donuts. Sitting down with the dinner, he put his donuts aside, while he started to eat the food, picking out the lingering veggies. As he was finishing eating he heard his cell phone vibrate where he had put it down. He stood and went over to his phone seeing that it was a message from Akashi.

He opened the message seeing what had been written. His eyes slightly widened from the text written within. He never would have thought that he would be reading something like this Akashi. In the end, it was exactly what he was hoping for.

_Murasakibara, in many instances I would have chosen Midorima over you. He would have had many times over to date me back in Teiko. Now I believe I would have to go with you. You understand fully what this means._

_Akashi Seijuro_

He does and he’s happy to get the answer that he was hoping for. He won against Midorima in getting Akashi. They both have fallen for Akashi but they both did succeed in getting his attention. Midorima had his chances in Teiko while Murasakibara has chances while they are in high school. Separate high schools in fact.  Akashi just knew how to entice people with his presence when he walks into a room. Easily making people wanting to be with him, and most of the time is because of the Akashi name that is attached to him. He had chosen him in the end, even though there are many suitors out there. He will continue to be overwhelmed with his enchantment that he had put on him since middle school.


End file.
